spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Endermin for Hire
Endermin for hire is the 2nd episode of the 1st season of Adventures of Robert Endermin and SpongeBob. Plot Robert searches for a job so he could make enough money to buy a Nintendo Switch. Transcript is seen playing 1-2 Switch with Maxwell Robert: Wow! This is fun! Maxwell: I know, right! wakes up and it was a dream apparently Robert: SHIT! NOW I WANT A NINTENDO SWITCH! French narrator: 5 minutes later... Robert: Hey, Maxwell, can I borrow 500 bucks? Maxwell: Don't have that kind of moola. French narrator: 5 more minutes later... Robert: Hey, Spongebob, Can I borrow 500 bucks? Spongebob: No, get a job, you fucking asshole. Robert: Ok.... French narrator: 5 more minutes later... was looking in the Help Wanted section of the Newspaper Robert: Ok, I'll go through this list of jobs and get CASH MOONAY! JANITOR is cleaning the bathroom floor with a mop and water gets on him, burning his skin Robert: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! STRIPPER Robert: OH HEEELLLLL NAAWWW! *a pipe comes up, Robert goes down in it and the pipe closes* BOUNCER is the bouncer of a club called "Club Shroom" Shygal: My name is Shygal Robert: Sorry, not on th- *looks up and sees how FUCKING HOT she is and blushes* Go on in! *to self* I just wanna POUND dat ass! Shygal: What'd you say? Robert: NOTHING, nothing. HENCHMAN was working for Cackeletta and Fawful Cackeletta: *points at Mario and Luigi which were tied up* Robert, ACTIVATE THE THWOMP TO ELIMINATE THOSE 2 ASSHOLES! Robert: *Activates a Thwomp but it was the wrong one* Cackeletta: NOT THAT ON- *gets crushed by Thwomp* WORKER was working for Microsoft Robert: *throws a paper airplane and it flies into Bill Gate's eye* HENCHMAN AGAIN! is seen standing in front of Amy.exe Amy.exe: *creepy sharp-toothed smile* Robert: AWWW HEEELL NAWWW! *a pipe comes up, Robert goes down in it and the pipe closes* Amy.exe: FUCK YOU! BUCKET COOK is seen cooking chum, he shows it to Plankton but it was a Mushroom ADMIN normal Robloxer got onto Roblox Robloxer: Ok, time to play Ro- *sees Tix were right by the Robux counter* It's back... TIX ARE BACK! WOOHOO! KINGDOM GUARD is seen playing on his phone not paying attention to Princess Peach getting kidnapped by Bowser and Mario and Luigi were chasing Bowser CLERK Robert: WOOHOO! Just hope spaghetti won't fall put of my pocket and there won't be Penis Inspection Day. Henry Stickmin: I'd like Assassin's Creed III. Robert: We only sell games. Henry Stickmin: I said "Assassin's Creed III." Robert: I SAID WE ONLY SELL GAMES! Henry: Pretty sure Assassin's Creed III is a game. Robert: IMMA FIREN MA LAZOR! *BRAUGHHHH* got fired Robert: There goes another job... SpongeBob: *at his Bubble blowing stand* $0.25 to blow a bubble! Robert: Hey, Spongebob! Can I have a job here? Spongebob: Sure! We have a job opening! Robert: Really? What is it? French narrator: 2 minutes later... Shygal: My name is Shygal. Robert: Sorry, not on the list to blow a- *looks up and sees how FUCKING HOT she is again and blushes* Go on ahead! Credits: Soisoisoisoisoisou Trivia *This episode creates a reference to Shoop da whoop, Shygals, greentext stories bait-and-switches, and the Roblox Machinima "Life of a Vampire Category:Soisoisoisoisoisou Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Transcripts Category:Adventures of Robert Endermin and SpongeBob Category:TV-14 Category:Temmie Central Category:OutlinedTV